littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Smilular
Welcome Hi, welcome to LittleBigPlanet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Water page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) This Wiki Thanks for addressing this issue. I don't think it would be best for me to adopt it because I have a lot of things to do in "real life" that would keep me from fixing, checking, and overall improving this wiki. I hope during the summer I will be able to help out more on this Wiki and another Wiki where I'm an admin at. but currently I don't have the time to do so. --Wikite The Wiki Warrior 19:30, February 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: This Wiki Yes I belive that you would be able to do a fine job on this wiki. I'm in favor of you adoping it. Wikite The Wiki Warrior 21:45, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I would love to adopt this wikia, I love littlebigplanet and im about to earn my devoted badge for 30 edits straight.Treasure Man 1 01:31, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thanks though! :) --LSCStealthNinja 16:04, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Grrr. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DELETE MY PAGES?!?! cool_dude1254 Welcome Hi, welcome to LittleBigPlanet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Water page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) This Wiki Thanks for addressing this issue. I don't think it would be best for me to adopt it because I have a lot of things to do in "real life" that would keep me from fixing, checking, and overall improving this wiki. I hope during the summer I will be able to help out more on this Wiki and another Wiki where I'm an admin at. but currently I don't have the time to do so. --Wikite The Wiki Warrior 19:30, February 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: This Wiki Yes I belive that you would be able to do a fine job on this wiki. I'm in favor of you adoping it. Wikite The Wiki Warrior 21:45, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I would love to adopt this wikia, I love littlebigplanet and im about to earn my devoted badge for 30 edits straight.Treasure Man 1 01:31, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thanks though! :) --LSCStealthNinja 16:04, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Grrr. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DELETE MY PAGES?!?! cool_dude1254 Affiliate Request Hey there Smilular. I'm Sackchief, the head administrator of Playstation All-Stars Wiki. I've come by to ask for our wikis to be affiliates. Currently, my wiki has been growing very fast with more activity and I've already started affiliates with Uncharted wiki, Sly Cooper wiki and inFAMOUS wiki, so I thought it would be a good idea for the LittleBigPlanet wiki and All-Stars wiki to be affiliates. Please let me know what you think about this. Thanks. Sackchief 19:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Level up What would it take me to become a bureacrat as im already a sysop and have been on this wiki for a large amount of time? but it's up to u if i need to work more or earn your trust. 10:09, May 30, 2012 (UTC) sorry i forgot to add welcome to the wiki and good to have you here(srry im so late ive been inactive for ages). 10:11, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes right now ill be active but not as active i will be when the little big planet karting comes out. 05:58, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey remember your old pain in the butt Skunk well I was wondering if you could be a admin on my wikiSkunk99999 03:18, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Clan Information Wiki, It's about clansSkunk99999 03:31, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Figureing that I need to change that since reach is a small playing field, I'm expanding it to the call of duty seriesSkunk99999 03:41, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Shoud this page be deleted? Thanks :] bye Malllo 20:53, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I'm "a wikia contributor" who recently edited the glitches page and I'd like you to know that I would love to make a profile but I have ask first. Thanks, bye 'Thanks Simular:' How are you admin? I know what it is, Mostly becouse my brother (Kernelfodder) is admin on the plants vs zombies wiki, but how would I become admin, and to anser ANY of your questins, i am NOT A SPAMMER!!! please get back to me!!!EndermanExecutives (talk) 19:14, September 28, 2012 (UTC) HelloBaltasar900 (talk) 22:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)from Baltasar HelloBaltasar900 (talk) 22:20, October 3, 2012 (UTC)from Baltasar We are a little short on staff here on this wiki, if you need more, I'd be happy to accept the role Rollback rights? I was wondering if you could give me rollback rights as I am very active and this wiki is vandalized quite often and no one ever repairs the pages. Please may I lick your Backpack? (talk) 20:06, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Some Pages Needing Deletion Hi. I'm Hellotyler. I've noticed that there are some pages that a wikia contributor created that have another name with correct capitalization and grammar, such as Avalon centrifuge. I've marked them for deletion, and was wondering if you could delete them because i don't have the ability to. Thanks! HelloTyler 22:04, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks. SackLad (talk) 15:06, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Administrator I have noticed that this wiki has been inactive. You seem to be a semi active administrator so I wanted to ask for admin rights I'm here to help grow this wiki and revive it once again. Thanks! -- [[User:LotusthePanda|'LotusthePanda']]|Talk 21:41, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Shouldn't Littlebigplanet PS Vita be under games on the home page? Please add it. If you don't visitors will think the Littlebigplanet wiki isn't updated enough. Nelmamoohead (talk) 21:05, January 9, 2014 (UTC) featured video Can you please make the home page able to be edited by registered users?(still block new and unregistered users) It would be helpful so users like me could update the featured video, the poll, and screenshots. I have experiance with editing these things on the Infinite Crisis Wiki as I am an admin there. Thanks, Nelmamoohead (talk) 16:06, June 12, 2014 (UTC) LBP3 is here! Hello, I came here looking for active Admin but I am not really finding any. With LBP3 launching today, we wanted to see if the Admins of the Little Big Planet community would be interested in letting us help spiff up the wiki a bit. We uploaded a new trailer that I think would be great on the main page. The content is fine, we are more interested in maybe helping with some visual changes. If you have any ideas you have thought about but were sure how go about them, or if they were possible, please toss them at me. I'm thinking the navigation could use some updating and maybe add some more features to the main page. I will be asking the other Admins as well. Any feedback would be appreciated. Pinkachu (talk) 22:31, November 18, 2014 (UTC)